The Pharaoh's Life
by Konoha-Crash
Summary: When young Reonet saves the Pharaoh Yami's life, she gets caught up in a strange, horrific mystery that will soon destroy them all...She must work with Yami to stop it, but, what if she starts to fall in love with him? Is that the key to stopping it all?
1. To Save A Life

To Save A Life  
  
Welcome to the lands of the Pharaohs, were the lands are soaked in screts and mysteries and light and dark will mix. But beneath this exterior, something else is waiting for its time...  
  
Reonet kicked a stone from her path, she stood alone in the local gardens, there was a huge gathering in the town square, a celebration. She sighed "I bet its one of those rich kids rom the temples or the palace..." as she spoke these words her gaze turned to the huge palace not far away, the Home of the great Pharaoh. She sighed, her stomach rumbled, she wished she could eat, but she had no job with which to buy food, anything she managed to gather went towards feeding her family, Her Mother and little brother Senut.  
  
She stood there, hearing the sounds of the celebrations going on, feeling a wave of sadness flow over her that she could never even get to watch something so fun..just as tears started to blur her vision, and she was ready to have a good old cry, she heard voices.  
  
"Are you -certain- this is the way?" The voice was elegant and regal, and Reonet recognised it right away. It was the voice of their great ruler, the Pharaoh himself...Not wanting to be found there and pretty sure she'd sound stupid asking for directions as an excuse, she dived behind a tall flowering set of plants, peering through the leaves as a group entered the gardens.   
  
One man stood, surrounded by many others, in the flowering gardens. Roughly about her height, his hair was spiky, and had gold-cloured bangs which seemed to hide his eyes. He and the others in the group were wearing the most gorgeous and grand clothing Reonet had ever seen. "wow.." she breathed, as she watched the Pharaoh and his guards. -This is SO cool!- she thought, knowing 'd be in big trouble should those men hear her, but this was the closest she'd ever gotten to the ruler, and close up, she had to admit, he was kinda cute...  
  
"Yes sir, this is what he said...the main gardens.." One of the men said.  
  
"Hmph.." the Pharaoh sighed impatiently, glancing about the area in which he stood. Reonet practically panicked herslef to death when his serious, dark violet eyes seemed to pause where she couched, he seemed inclinded to move towards her...  
  
But she was spared discovery by the arrival of another man, dressed in similar clothing. -He must be one of those high-preists, or some rich guy..- she thought, feeling her legs cramping from where she sat on them behind the gauzy flowers.   
  
It seemed to be a discussion, the man was asking for something, and the Ruler was having none of it, judging by the way he was getting a cold, angry look on his face, and his voice grew very stony. The other man seemed unconerned though, which made Reonet, and some of the guards it seemed, very suspicious.  
  
"-but from what i see...there is no way you can refuse...." The man said, an oily smirk on his face as he spoke with the Pharoah.  
  
"Oh yes? We shall see about that!" Reonet grinned as the other blasted the idea out of his way. But she was pulled away from the discussion by the momentary glint of...she did not know what exactly, but it was there, someone or something was there. Her eyes widened as the wind stirred the leaves of the plants, allowing the girl to see the glimmers origin. A man, wearing a cloak, was kneeling, as she was, behind some plants, with a dart gun aimed right at the Pharaoh.  
  
"Heheh, you have no way out now..Pharaoh..." The man sneered. The Rulers eyes widened slightly "what?!" The one who had lured them there started to laugh manically, yelling "GO!". The Pharaoh and his men looked all around them in shock, as shadows seemed to dive from the very air around them. The went straight for the rulers guards, one of whom shoved the Pharoah aside and to the ground before he should get hit.  
  
Scarcely had the ruler stood up again from the jarring shove, then something else was aimed right at him. Taking advantage of the fact his guards were stuck in a fight, the man with the blowpipe fired the shot. Reonet saw only one chance.  
  
She bounded up, feeling a sharp pain judder through her legs as she hit the ground, using the momentum to barrel right into the pharaoh, grabbing a handful of his clothing and pulling him in front of her as she skidded on het bare feet and presneted her back towards the shot. Not a moment too late. The rulers expression went from surprise to shock as the dart slammed into her back, causing her to collapse.   
  
Her legs buckled, and the shocked man just about managed to hold onto her, kneeling down he placed her on the floor, whipping round at where it came from, but the shooter had long since made a run for it.  
  
"Pharaoh! Your Highness!" He jerked away from where he'd been staring at that spot. Had the girl seen all of this? The guards mulled around him, asking questions.  
  
"Who is she?" "Sir, are you hurt?" "Shall we alert the others to go after them?" He raised one hnad to silence them. Once the were silent he spoke levally "Go after them, I'm fine, and she saved my life from this." He held up the dart he had pulled from her back. There were muffled gasps, the ruler stood up "I want her brought back to the Palace, and taken proper care of," he started to walk away "I owe her a great deal."  
  
------  
  
Does Reonet have a crush on the ruler? wait an' see. xP  
  
w00t, ive been watchign alot of YGO eps, and i just couldnt resist writing this, ill do some more soon, heehee . 


	2. The Pharaoh's Gift

The Pharaoh's Gift  
  
"grrgfg.." what was that? "grh-attack?" her eyes stayed closed, she felt too tired to try open them. The voices continued "Yeah, some dart was aimed right at His Highness!" "No way, what happened?" "-she- saved his life.." "whoa..."   
  
She made a faint groaning noise, trying to talk, but her head hurt too much. She heard the two people, both men, stop talking. "Right, shes waking up....someone go get the healer." Her eyes opened slowly, she felt heavy. She heard voices, and hurrying feet, catching a brief glimpse of a high ceiling...but then she slipped into a doze again.  
  
-------  
  
Yami stood by one of the windows, dark violet eyes staring, unseeing, over the vast land he ruled. But his mind was still on the attack, and that girl. She had appared out of nowhere and had somehow managed to beat a swift dart to him. He sighed, and pushed away from the window, his long scarlet cloak flowing behind him as he began to walk.  
  
Ten minutes later he finally took a look around where he was. It was a quiet, relatively empty hall, with dorrs leading off every which way, soem open...Casting a glance around he saw it was the hospital area. He was about to walk on when he rememebred -that- girl. He made towards the area where the beds were...  
  
-------  
  
The nurse sighed as she looked at her patient, nobody knew what was in that dart, but she seemed to be recovering, waking up at random times and babbling about the attack. She closed her eyes, and almost jumped out of her skin the next second as a voice behind her asked "Is she well?"  
  
She whipped round "A-ah!" she blinked in ashtonishment at who it was, "aah, y-yes Your Highness" she bowed to the ruler, a little surprised. Why was he down here, the ruler rarely strayed beyond the main area. She looked up again as she stood from her bow, seeing him ackowledge her response with a brief nod "I see."  
  
The Nurse, whos name was Sera, sighed "well, shes doing well, but she cant stand up, and keeps babbling sir," she bowed again "about whatever happened..." He nodded, sighing slightly, "hm.."  
  
Both turned round and stared as a voice said "whaa? whossat?"  
  
Yami stood a little clsoer to the bed, peering baffledly down at its occupant.  
  
Slowly she began to wake...  
  
------  
  
-Owch- that was the first thing Reonet thought. Upon slowly drifting awake she had heard voices, one was the nurse, she meant to ask who was there, but it came out a little wrong. Now, as she opened her eyes, she thought the men had returned to kill her for seeing the attack.  
  
She was confronted by a pair of dark violet, slightly confused, eyes, with somewhat familiar gold bangs hanging down into them. "eh?! who're you?" she tried to place who it was..but her tired mind couldnt remember.  
  
"I Am the Pharaoh, from the gardens.." her eyes widnened as her vision cleared, enabling her to get a full look at the person. It -was- him. The Pharaoh whose life she'd gotten hit trying to save. He was standing by her bed, staring right down at her. She gave a squeak, forcing herself up. Her vision jumbled a little, the nurse moved to her side "careful girl..."  
  
The Pharaoh blinked, seeing she was still all scrambled by that dart -what the HELL was in that thing?- he wondered..Reonet blinked, going bright red at the fact the guy was right there, and all she'd done was practically knock him over, god she felt like an idiot.  
  
"Might I ask what your name is?" The Ruler asked softly, for he never needed to raise his voice, there were few who would not stop and listen to him. She gave a nervous gulp, unable to meet his gaze, feeling too unimportant to do so. "R-reonet-" she stammered at last, adding "-Your Highness" as she realised just who she was speaking to.  
  
She stared at her hands, her face red from knowing he would probably think she was a mere fool. But she got a surprise the next second, when he spoke again, though she dared not look up.. "Nurse," Sera looked round "Please ensure she is well taken care of.." the footsteps came closer, and the next second something was placed around her neck.   
  
The ruler stepped back "I shall expect to see her as soon as she is well, goodbye.." the nurse bowed, and Reonet looked down. Around her neck was an amulet, shaped like a scarab, with its wings fodled close to its jewelled body. "wow.."  
  
Sera looked at her with undisgusied envy "Coutn yourself very privaliged Reonet, the Pharaoh has given one of those to few people...its very special.." Reonet nodded numbly, her face red, barely able to beleive it. She clutched the amulet in one hand as she curled up asleep again..-he g-gave this...for me...- she smiled in her sleep...  
  
-------  
  
Later, as night fell, yami sat up bed, feeling a horrible chill pass right through him. -Somethings wrong..- he scrambled from the bed, moving silently along the corridor, opening one of the doors he stepped outside. Nothing. A slight frown appeared on his face, had he imagined it?  
  
As the Pharaoh stood puzzling this over, something flowed from the shadows, moving away into the night -soon, we will be rid of you..and our reign of blood, shall beguin..-  
  
Up in the hospital, Reonet too, was awake. She stared into the darkness of the ward, the same question on hers and Yami's minds: Who, or -What- was there?  
  
-----  
  
Author: w00t, more coming soon, heheh, Reo has a biggy crush on a certain someone eh? ' 


	3. The Darkness Grows

The Darkness Grows  
  
It was a further two days before Reonet was well enough to be able to stay awake, and on her feet for a long while. On the third day, when Sera deemed her well enough, she found a message waiting from one of the guards. It was a reminder that she was to go see the Pharaoh in front of all the attendants and court. She hid the amulet down the collar of her new clothing, the nurse had been agast at the idea of her wandering off to see someone so important dressed in just her normal old raggedy clothing. She she walked to the pharaohs chamber, escorted by a gurard, feeling polished and scrubbed, her mind still a little off.   
  
They stopped outside an ornate door, and reonet felt her heart catch in her throat, one hand touched the small bluge in her robes that was the hidden amulet. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she heard the man step in and announce: "Your Highness, the Reonet child to see you...."  
  
------  
  
Yami leaned back and sighed, from where he sat upon an ornate chair in the rooms far end, with priests and scribes milling around him, fulfilling orders and returning for fresh ones. He looked up from reading his latest bit of parchment, hearing the guard mention the girl's name. He gave a brief nod "Yes, bring her in."  
  
The scribes and the rest of the crowd parted as the shy girl, dressed in clean new robes, was brought up to the area where he sat. Both girl and guard bowed, thought she, he noticed, seemed inclined to stare at the floor, as if she couldnt look up.  
  
"You may go." he said to the guard, who nodded, leaving only him and the girl, the rest of the room knew better than to listen in, and so simply bustled about doing the jobs they were there for.  
  
"You can look up you know.." she blinked "what good is it to you to stare at the ground, you'll be forever bumping into things.." at the Pharaoh's joking tone she looked up at last, her own deep blue eyes meeting the serene dark violet of the rulers.   
  
"Thats better.." he smiled, and she managed a tiny little nod, dark brown hair tied back in a plait by the nurse, Sera, before she was brought here.  
  
Just as Yami opened his mouth to say something else to her, to actually thank her, there was an almighty explosion, and part of the wall blew up, showering them all with dust. Coughing and choking, Reonet saw the Pharaoh make towards the explosion, but it had served more than just a noisey hole in the wall. Cracks were appearing in the wall area next to it...Reonet, coughing badly, staggered up and ran towards the ruler in the chaos, people were screaming and theres was the smell of blood, lying thick upon the air.   
  
"YOUR HIGHNESS!!" she screamed, he turned towards her, openign his mouth to speak, reachign otu towards her as if to tell her to stop. His eyes seemed to widen slightly in surprise..his arm fell loosely back to his side all of a sudden, and the whole area around just them turned black, mist flowed around their ankles, it was deathly cold.  
  
She almost screamed as the pharoah began to speak, eyes blank, in a voice so cold she barely knew it as human:  
  
"there will come a time, in  
  
the last days,   
  
when the Demon-Beasts will grow uneasy  
  
and they will be dying out  
  
like a sick wolf who must leave the pack  
  
they will..  
  
fight rather than die sick  
  
and so they will find us  
  
and they will kill us."  
  
She felt her stomach churn, was it really the Pharaoh saying such things? No, one look at those cold, blank eyes told her this was something else, somethign far worse, what she had felt only last night..  
  
"The end will come child,  
  
the key is missing,   
  
the heart is locked,  
  
the great one shall die.."  
  
And the most chilling words of all:  
  
"The reign of new blood shall beguin.."  
  
With these last words, Yami's eyes closed and his legs buckled, sending him towards the floor. Reonet dived forward and caught him, as the mist vanished and they were back in the screaming chaos in the same moment. She grabbed his cloak from the chair, wrapped it around him, and then, by some miracle, managed to pick him up in her arms and stagger forward, out of the hole...  
  
-------  
  
"What happened?!" "Where is his highness?!?!" This last question was followed by "LOOK!" all eyes turned towards the direction of the yell. One of the Sapers, a guard, was pointing towards the smoke. "Someones coming.." the levelled their spears towards it, all waiting....  
  
From the smoke emerged a young woman, her hair flying loose about her face, her expression set in determination. In her arms was a person, whos appearence became recognisable as the smoke cleared. This woman had somehow gotten clear, and she was carrying the Pharaoh, wrapped in his cloak, in her arms as if he weighed nothing.  
  
They all unfroze as the girls legs buckled slightly, and she knelt down, placing her precious, unconsious bundle on the ground. The Sapers ran towards them "HIS HIGHNESS?!" "what happened girl?!" "Are there others in there?!" she nodded numbly, her mind still full of the....she had no name for such a cold evil..but it words lingered, etched into her mind, she saw them when she closed her eyes...such bloodthirst...  
  
Several of the sapers raced into the smoking area, one pulled Reonet to her feet, she blinked back tears, seeing one of them was carrying the Pharaoh. "He..there was...." but she got no further, as she passed out from fright and shock.   
  
One of the sapers flung her over his shoulder, joining the other who was carrying the ruler, as they moved as fast as they could towards the palace doors, away from the mess...What had the girl meant?  
  
------  
  
Again the darkness seethed, but it was happy this time, none would be the key for the pharaoh's closed heart, they would soon be avenged...take back their rightfull reign from the humans...  
  
------  
  
AN: I was playing "Morning Musume - Motto Miracle Night" on repeat when i wrote this lol, excelllent j-pop song 


	4. Will They Listen?

Will they Listen?  
  
Reonet was worried sick about The Pharaoh, no-one seemed to know what was wrong, other then he was sleeping a lot, and so hadnt said a single word, just seemed distant when asked any question.  
  
Reonet waited until Sera said she could go, then she set off in search of more information, or anything, since she couldnt get any word out of the sapers about the pharaoh. She scaled the roofs, joining some young kids in a game there for a while. It helped ease her worry, but soon it came back full force -what was that thing....it seemed to posses him..i have to warn the palace somehow..but they wont let me anywhere near him..- as she was thinking, she was walking, though more like balancing, along the parapet of the roof, which was co-incidentally right above the pharaohs room.  
  
One foot slipped on the baked earth, she gave a muffled screech, and started to fall....She thoguht she was doomed when her descent was tugged to a halt. She opened her eyes, seeing one foot was tangled in a silk drape pinned over the window of the room. She felt glad she'd worn some old shorts under sera's dress, which she'd been given.  
  
"Oh boy..." she was just about to grab for the window sill when a voice asked "What are you doing out there Reonet? Wouldnt the door be easier?" Her face went scarlet as she looked back around from her twisted about position, coming face to face with Yami.  
  
"uh..." she sweatdropped, one hand holding her skirt up. "I can explain...waii!" this last sqwuak came as the Pharaoh managed to balance on a box by the window, reach up, and untie the drape. Her eyes widened, but she didnt resume falling, he grabbed her wrist as she waved her arms about mid-plummet, and pulled her up onto the sill.  
  
She sat there, wheezing, face red, partially from being upside down, and partially from embarassment that again she'd made an ass of herself in front of the ruler of egypt. Again.   
  
"Gaahh...Arigatou Your Highness!" she wheezed "Im sorry!" He just gave her a slight nod, then sighed as he sat down on the neatly made bed. "What happened yestersay?" he asked abruptly. She blinked, looking up at him "ah..." she looked down, biting her lip. The Pharaoh frowned, sensing she was hiding something "What was it?"  
  
She took a deep breath, "well, when the whole wall went to pieces, i remember, you went running towards it.." The ruler blinekd "eh..yes.." she looked up "Then, something went bad, you were going to say something, then the whole place went black, you were talking about...something evil..."   
  
The Pharaohs eyes widened slightly "I was...what? All i remember is turning round and then blacking out.." She recited everything he'd said. When she finished, he'd gone a shade of white, and shock had replaced the usual regal demeanour of the king. "Oh no..." his voice was a shadow of its usual sound. She looked at him, she was shaking from just having to recount it, such darkness... The Pharaoh bolted up, wincing a little as he did, still a little pale.   
  
Reonet blinked "Y-your Highness!" He whirled round to face her "Something has to be done to stop this!! We have to alert the high preists!" She blanched "B-but..theyll never believe me!" Yami grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the door "No, but they WILL beleive ME!"  
  
-------  
  
"He's not spoken?" "NO, and he suffering an illness we do not know-YOUR HIGHNESS!" This last sentance, made by one of the healers, was cut short by the arrival of the tired looking Pharaoh, Reonet trailing meekly behidn him.  
  
"Sir! I Suggest you rest!" But Yami only glared at the healers, moving to the center of the room, where there stood an ornate table of stone. Reonet hung back, but he motioned her forward to beside him. She stood there, trying not to stare at the ground, but unable to help herself, helper or no, she was still only a commoner compared to such royalty.  
  
"We are dealing with much more than an ordinary threat!" the Pharaoh barked, getting everyone's attention. He swayed a little on his feet and had to grip the table with hand to stop himself falling from the dizzy spell, "There is a much greater evil approaching here...."  
  
The preists stared, one stepped forward, bowing before the Pharaoh "sir, i can asusre you nothing is here! We have been meditating to pick up on any evil that may have made you so ill..and-" Yami cut him off "I KNOW what amde me ill, or moreoever," he turned to Reonet "She does."  
  
Everybody looked at reonet, who went red and stared at her shoes "her sir?" the ruler nodded "yes, she was the one who saved me twice now, and heard when i was talking by some means other than my own mind." The preists gasped "Possesion? A Spirit did this?" "You girl, is this true!!" She nodded, "Y-yes, s-sir.."  
  
The Pharaoh motioned for her to tell the words of the chant. She proceeded to do so, her voice shaking as she did, but the shadows were gettign nervous, this girl was dangerous. So they surrendered one of their kind, who gave itself up with a silent scream to take brief possesion. It flowed into the mind of a mere servant, the body suddenly twitched, arms falling limply to its side, a manical cackle emerging softly from its lips, unheard by the busy room.  
  
"This is rediculous, you cant seriously beleive the word of a common child your highness sir!!!" Yami snapped round, still gripping the table as he growled "you fools you do-" he cut off, and he an Reonet both froze. The crowd of priests parted, some uttering curses, as a horrible sight was moving towards them. The Servant, giggling like a loonatic, arms hanging loosely by his side. He lifted his head, revealing his face was now nothing more than a skull, made of shifting shadows. Reonet gasped, and the Pharaoh went white, both of them frozen.  
  
The thing spoke "Ph..Pharaoh..its...over..heehee.....you cannot stop us.....you do not have..the key!!" Its laughter rose to a fever pitch, and cracks appeared in the ceiling, shadowy blood flowing to the floor, "YOU CANNOT STOP OUR REIGN OF BLOOD!"  
  
Reonet screamed in sheer terror, and the thing laughed, the body falling to the ground as the shadow relinquished its hold, at the same time it shot a last, desperate dart of twisted black shadow right at yami. The guards tried to hit it away, but it passed right through them, dragging them out cold, their spells useless. Reonet gasped, for the second time in one week, grabbing the Pharoah and yanking himside. It missed by mere inches, dispersing into pieces as it hit the wall.  
  
The both gaped, Yami had a shocked and fearful expression on his face, "W-what....reign of blood...what key?" reonet shook her head, she did not know. She realised then, she was still holding onto him, one hand had grabbed his arm, and the other the collar of his robes so she could pull him away. She went bright red and let go of him, babbling apollogies as she stared down at the ground again. Yami blinked, relaising he hadnt noticed, or if he had, some part of him hant minded having someone close. He shook his head "Are you alright?" he asked regaining his usual tones. She nodded, still gazing floorward.  
  
He was silent for a monet "This isnt good....if we dont do something soon.." she nodded, still staring at the floor. Yami made to walk off, then turned back, placing one hand under her chin and making her look up, dark violet eyes burning into hers, "thats better, you can stop staring at the floor. Now, we have work to do." He turned and walked, the bright red Reonet behind him.  
  
She stares at his back as they walked along, sighign sadly, for that brief second she dgotten to hold onto him, shed felt warm and happy, but, even if he DID need her help, he would never care for a common girl like her. That felt like the darkest part of her...brightened only by the feeling and reminder of the necklace he had given to her. A bit of hope...  
  
She smiled again, running a little faster to keep up with him.  
  
------  
  
KC: Yayyy! -Thank You- for the reviews, im really enjoying writing this, YGO's my faveourite anime! More chapters soon, sorry this one took so long, PC misbehaving. xX 


	5. By A Narrow Margin

The Pharaoh led her to a massive chamber, filled with books. "here." he said shortly, "is where we may find something.." she nods, thanking the fact she had been able to be taught how to read a little....  
  
Half an ahour later though, she was plopped on the floor, screwing her face up in concentration as she couldn't understand a single word of it....  
  
"wah!" at this exclamation, Yami looked up from a stone desk, seeing her getting in a tizzy. Baffled, he stood up, still a little wobbly, and walked over "whats the matter?" She sniffed "i cant understand it!!" she wailed "sorry!" he chuckled at her panic "here, it means.." and he explained it, she nodded, the light in her eyes growing "okay!!" she chirped.  
  
Yami smiled as he returned back to the desk. They carried on in silence, reonet scribbling bits down on parchment every so often. The light started to grow dimmer in the room, the letters of the scrolls in front of yami's eyes began to blur -wha...whats..- but his earlier tiredness came back to haunt him, and he slowly slumped over the desk, leaning on his arms, dropping off to sleep. Here followed a problem, he was leaning slightly to one side, and when he fell asleep, precceded to fall off the chair.  
  
Reonet jerked awake, hearing a dull thumping sound. Rubbing her eyes she saw it was getting dark outside. And she also saw the passed-out Pharoah. She crawled over on her hands and knees, so as not to step on anything important in the semi-gloom. When she reached him she saw he was shivering in his sleep. So she looked around worriedly, not sure of what to do...-there must be something in here..- her worry turned to fear as she saw how pale he was.  
  
"uhm.." panicing she thought the best thing to do would be to wrap him up....she carried him, rather staggeringly, over to a plush looking couch/bench, and laid him down. Then she scuttled over to one of the widows, leaning up to unpin one of the drapes....  
  
She raced over, wrapping him up in it in the fashion she often did with her little brother, to keep him warm. She removed some of the fancy ornaments people of his status wore, soaking a cloth in a bowl of water on the desk, placing this across his forehead to cool his temperature down.  
  
"oh re.." she swore, as she sat by him, shivering "hes only getting worse...what do i do?" tears welled up, she had to do something....but what? This wasnt an ordinary illness...whatever had used his mind that time was still making him suffer. She dozed off, wondering why the sapers didn't come to find the ruler...why.....

-------------------

The shadows laughed, they had sent the whole palace retinue into a dazed state, making them forget the ruler...stopping looking for him...shadows gathered outside the library door...hiding it from the minds of the simple people....  
  
It was late at night when she woke, with a startled gasp. She scrambled in the dark, fumbling for and lighting a lamp with termbling hands. In its faint light she saw Yami was looking even more pale and weakened. "Oh no...." tears started to well up. "Please..something, help me..." she ran to the doors...recoiling in horror as they were covered in blood, which was seeping through it.  
  
"Aaah!" she cried....wheeling round and running back. She sat by his bed, shaking and crying. -Im trapped in here by shadows...and the only person to ever treat me kindly..is slowly getting worse..- she pulled her bag from her waist, rummaging through it, pulling out some herbs she'd picked from various plants in the gardens..."ah!" Shaking she mixed them in with the last of the water....  
  
"Please let this work..." she knelt by him "Your Highness..please...wake up.." but he didnt respond.Terrified she bent close to him, barely hearing his heartbeat. -No..- she closed her eyes, breathing shuddering with panic. She looked round at the door..seeing the blood rearing up in a shape, like a wolf. It began to shoot towards them, and in a second of frightened instinct, she drank in the mixture, picked yami up in her arms, and with out a thought, kissed him. -please, accept it, it'll make you better!- she thought desperately, feeling the shadow racing closer -NOO!-  
  
But before it could reach, Yami shuddered slightly in her arms and coughed, moving slightly, managing to swallow the herb potion. The thing reared back -hss!! she can make a miracle, by doing this to him..this is bad for us...RETREAT!- in a burst of light, the shadows were wiped away, and Reonet laid Yami back down. -Please open your eyes, please....- she looked behind her....-the shadows..they're gone...- 

-------------------

It felt like someone had been sitting on his head so to speak, it felt so painful and heavy to open his eyes. But then, amidst the sharpest pain of all, there had been a strange relief, a kind feeling, someone's kiss. With that kiss came a relief, the potion. He slowly opened his eyes as the person laid him back down. "w-who.." he coughed. The person whipped back around at hearing him speak. "Re...reonet.." he said softly, closing his eyes as some of the pain receded..."what..h-happened...."  
  
She looked down at her hands, unable to look at him. "I..there were shadows..you were sick.." she shudders at the memory, he looks at her. -She's something special, the darkness is after her too...but why do i feel somethign else?- ignorinng that feeling he sat up, swinging his body round and planting his feet on the stone floor. He paused a second, then got up, grabbing all the scrolls "we'd best return to our rooms, before they ask questions.." she thought he meant because of her being seen with him, and she nodded, feeling sadness well up.  
  
She walked with him in silence, acting almost like an escort to his room. She bowed and wished him a good night, and when the door had closed, she walked outside, sniffling. -He won't want me around now...i'd better go..- and so she crept silently out of the palace...huddling up by some stalls outside, letting her tears carry her into sleep. -he's angry...- that was all she could think.... 

------------------

The next morning Yami awoke to the sounds of the usual bustle outside the Palace. He was about to go back to sleep, when he remembered Reonet. -I hope shes alright..- he dressed swiftly and ran off in search of her...  
  
"What? gone?" he asked a Saper. The guard nodded "yes sir!" Yami frowned, then ran off back to his room, saying he needed to lie down. He waited a few minuites to make sure nobody would disturb him, then grabbed a cloak from a basket by the door to the room ajoining to his. He slipped it on over his usual clothing, and, looking like a common traveller, snuck outside the palace with the rest of the crowds....  
  
-----------  
  
Reonet sniffed as she sat huddled by some pots at a stall. She looked a little out of place with her new clothing, and three boys were moving towards her. "Oi, girlie." one sneered, "those clothes and things look awful good for you....hows 'bout we lessen it a bit..". "Noo!" she cried, trying to swipe them away. They would have succeeded in hurting her, had a robed figure not stepped out at that point and grabbed two of them by the collars in one hand. The othre bolted clean away.  
  
"Hey mister!" "Let us go you weirdo!". The figure chuckled "weirdo am i..?" then it moved the other hand up, pulling the cloak from itself in one sweep. "I'd be more respectful to her...." Yami said, smiling. The kids gaped at the girls defender "i-its the Pharoah!" one gawked. The two hastily, and ashamedly, bowed to the ruler. He gave them a stern look "how dare you ty to hurt her...dotnt EVER let me find this has happened again!" by now a crowd was forming, people were amazed at the ruler appearing down that area.  
  
The crowds parted as Yami took Reonet's arm and guided her away from them. The other kids gazed after Reonet in total awe, that she should even be on such terms with the Pharaoh. Once they got far enough away he looked at her "why did you vanish? i was worried.." she looked up at him, blushing furiously "i..i was afraid, you were mad a-at me.." he chuckled.  
  
"Kami no..i just look a little mad when im worried..i didnt want you to leave, to be truthful..." he smiled, sitting down, "your the first person i've ever really made friends with, there are lots of servants, and scribes, sapers, priests, but none of them have been nice enough to treat me as if i were an equal, not just some great figure..." she gaped at him amazed "..m-me?" he nodded "thats why i'd like you to have a job as a high-ranking servant at the palace, so you wont feel a stranger...and have somewhere to stay ..you could help me read all those scrolls.." he smiled "would you like that?".  
  
Her eyes widened, taking on a happy sparkle "i..id be so happy to Your Highness!" she cried joyfully. He smiled, "Then, lets find your family..they can come stay..." She blinked "f-for real sir?" he nodded, standing up, she followed him "now..show me the way please.." he smiled...throwing the cloak back over himself, hiding his face.  
  
She nodded, dancing happily along beisde him, towards her family home...  
  
-------  
  
"Senut! calm down!!" Reonet's mother sighed, watching her young son bounding about -so full of life..- she smiled, abotu to go back inside when she heard Senut yelling "MOMMY!! LOOK, ITS REO!!" she stared, and sure enough, Senut was right. Reonet was walking down the path, with a cloaked figure by her side. Senut raced towards them, but reonets mom, her name Isu, was concerned.  
  
"Senut! wait!" but the child was already clinging excitedly to Reonets new dress, chattering away. Isu ran up, "Reonet! Where have you been? where'd you get those clothes, and who's-" the figure raised one hand "i can answer that ma'am." she turned to the figure "who're---oh my!" this last exclamation was uttered as Yami pulled the hood down, shaking his head slightly so his gold coloured bangs settled over the deep violet eyes as usual.  
  
"Forgive my disguise ma'am..but it was the fastest way to get here without delay.." Senut gaped "who...who you? reos fwiend?" Reonet tried to shush her brother but the Pharaoh just ruffled the kids hair "Yes, and," here he straightened up and looked at Isu "If its of no trouble, Reonet has a job place at the palace, and its my wish you all come to stay there with her..." Isu gasped, a smile entering her worried face "oh!! thank you so much sir!" she bowed deeply, while Senut grabbed a hold of Yami's waist in a hug and giggled "yay, new home!"  
  
Reonet sweatdropped, laughing "sorry your highness...hes a little..." Yami picked Senut up, carrying him on his shoulder "active?" he said with one eyebrow raised. Reonet nodded, trying hard not to laugh out loud....  
  
-------------------  
  
And it was this odd party that made its way up to the palace. The cloaked Yami, Reonet, Senut and Isu, Senut balanced on the cloaked figures shoulder. A saper pointed a spear at them "halt, whos authorisa-" "mine" yami interupted smoothly. The saper looked at him "sir, i must-!" here he cut off, as the figure put Senut down, and undid the cloak, folding it over his arm. "Your Highness sir!" the Saper bowed.  
  
Yami nodded "these people are here by my orders, theres no cause for alarm." the saper nodded, standing aside for them to pass. And so it was, Reonet's greatest wish was granted, she got to stay with Yami. She and her family were given living areas they could only dream of, and Yami made sure they were happy, in return for Reonets help in reading the scrolls with him.  
  
Bit by bit, throughout the following two days, Reonet started to learn more and more from the Ruler. Since that one kiss, the shadows had been terrified to beguin again....but they would not die quitetly, all it would take was one simple slip from his happy state, and that pharaoh would finally die.....  
  
'Till then they would wait to satisfy the blood lust...  
  
---------  
  
"Still nothing..." the pair sighed, as they walked out of the library...but this time, Yami walked with Reonet to her living area, she blinked. -Why is he?- she snuck a look at him as the walked, he seemed happy....better than when he'd been sick. She binked, looking back down. When they reached her door, she prepared to say goodnight and go in, but he did something very odd. He leaned forward slightly and gave her a quick kiss, then walked away.  
  
She stood there, bright red, her heart going a mile a minutie -omigoshdidhejust.....he did..whoa..- she wobbed on inside...grinning all over her face....That night she slept with her heart singing in hope, that one gesture had confirmed what she ahd already known; she loved the ruler of egypt.  
  
------  
  
Author: muwahaha!! Uber long chappie! ill have more soon, but my PC is playing up, so it may be a few days before i can update again....  
  
LOL, heres random; my older sister decided to pick a daft argument:  
  
Sis: "Oh god, tell me something i dont know!"  
Me: "uh..i wanna wear one of those bunny girl outfits?!"  
Sis: "u what?"  
Me: "Well, you said to tell you something you didnt know...."  
  
Yes, im daft. xD but it was worth it to see her face hahahaha! 


End file.
